Beauty
by smutgasm
Summary: Pansy is having some trouble with her self esteem and her best friend makes her feel better. But someone else wants to help too. Threesome. PWP.


**Beauty**

Request is for HollyWrites. Hope you enjoy darling!

Pansy looked around the dorm, the only person there was her best friend Daphne. The other girls were gone home for Christmas Break.

"Hey Daph," she whispered over to the bed next to her.

"Yeah?" her best friend replied sitting up and looking over at her.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" Pansy asked blushing slightly.

"Pans! I think you're gorgeous!" Daphne replied, Pansy heard her friend crawl out of her own bed and into hers. They both turned on their sides staring at each other in the moonlight.

"But you have long blonde hair, those alluring green eyes, you're tan, and that sexy body…" Pansy trailed off looking at her insanely beautiful friend.

"Pans…You have dark hair and bright blue eyes, then your skin always looks so soft, and your tiny but that's so sexy…" Daphne trailed off hesitantly placing her hand on Pansy's waist. The two girls stared at each other for a split second before Daphne curved her hand around Pansy's neck and pulled her best friend into a headed kiss. They kissed softly slowly, until it became more urgent. Their tongues twisting together as they pressed their bodies together. Daphne slid her hand under Pansy's night shirt trailing along her soft back and sides, rubbing her flat stomach and upward to cup her b-cup breasts.

"Oh Daph," Pansy moaned pressing her chest into her best friends hand.

"Come here Pans," Daph said, both girls kneeled on the bed facing each other. Daphne pulled off her own shirt revealing her huge d-cup breasts and then pulled Pansy's shirt off. Daph leaned in for another kiss her hand plucking at her friends hard nipples. Pansy ran her hands along her best friends back and along the curve of her lower back, before traveling back up to thread into the long blonde locks. The girls' tongues twisted together, Daphne slipped her thigh between Pansy's thigh and the girl grinded down onto her leg. With a groan Daphne moved so that Pansy was laying down on the bed and Daph was crouched over her. She pulled off Pansy's panties and then quickly removed hers before leaning back down to kiss her friend hungrily. She lifted Pansy's leg and placed her clit over her friends before grinding down.

"Oh my fuck!" she moaned doing it again as Pansy gripped her back. The girls began to kiss sloppily as they dry humped, the clits grinding against each other's deliciously.

"Fuck me Daph!" Pansy said arching her back, as they undulated their hips against each one another's roughly and more quickly. Soon they both came with a loud moan, their pussy's gushing all over each other's. Pansy moved her hand down to slip three small fingers into her friend's soaking wet pussy.

"OH Pansy!" Daphne moaned as they kissed deeply as Pansy finger fucked her. Soon Daph was humping her friends finger in earnest, her hips moving over Pansy's fingers quickly. Her breasts were bouncing against Pansy's chest, and Daph sat up slightly so that she could grind down onto the fingers insider her more easily.

"OH fuck I'm gonna cum!" she screamed as Pansy slipped a fourth finger into her and pressed on her g-spot. Daphne gushed all over her best friends fingers as her eyes rolled back with a powerful orgasm. Pansy pulled her fingers up and began to lick each digit with lusty eyes.

With a smirk Daph moved down to her best friends soaking wet pussy.

"What do you want Pans?" she asked blowing softly on the bare pussy.

"Lick my pussy Daph!" Pansy begged threading her hands into Daphne's hair and pushing her face into her folds desperately. Daphne smirked before beginning to lick the wetness from Pansy's folds. She then slipped two long slim fingers deep into Pansy's pussy and began to lick her clit with long languid strokes. She was slowly pressing her fingers in and out, pressing up against the spongy spot of Pansy's g-spot on every pass. Pansy was moaning and writhing, pinching her own nipples at the feeling that Daph was eliciting from her pussy. The girls were so caught up that they didn't even notice the door creak open and Daphne's boyfriend standing in shock at the sight before him, he had snuck up for some snuggle time with his girlfriend but he had found something much better. He quickly rid himself of his clothes and stepped up behind his, his already hard cock pressing against her folds as he gripped her hips. Both girls looked up and squealed in shock, "Blaise!"

"Don't stop on my account, I just want to join in," he smirked quickly pressing into Daph's sopping wet pussy making her moan loudly. Pansy just threw her head back in pleasure when Daphne began to finger fuck her harder and faster while sucking and nibbling on her sensitive clit. Blaise kneaded the flesh of his girlfriend's ass as he fucked her pussy hard and fast, his hips a blur as his cock pounded into her. He could hear Daphne moaning around Pansy's clit.

"OH FUCK YES!" Pansy screamed when the vibrations from Daph's moan hit her clit, and Daph pressed hard on her g-spot. Pansy came with a rush of wetness onto her best friends hand, her pussy clenching hard. Daph moved the hand she had been fucking Pansy with and began to rub her clit with her best friends juices cumming with a loud moan around her boyfriend's cock.

"Come sit on this cock Pansy," Blaise ordered lying down on the bed and picking up the tiny Pansy and depositing her onto his member. She began to bounce on him, loving the feeling of his thick cock inside of her. Blaise beckoned his girlfriend over; she straddled her face as she faced Pansy. He wrapped his arms around her thighs and began to lick and suck on her pussy.

"Oh Blaise you lick me so good!" she moaned leaning forward and licking Pansy's nipples.

"Fuck your cock is huge inside me!" Pansy screamed as she grinded and bounced on his cock. Pasny grabbed Daphne's hair and pulled her into a sloppy kiss and Blaise fucked them with his cock and tongue. Soon both girls were moaning loudly and grinding desperately on him. Blaise sunk three fingers into Daph's pussy and began to fuck her as he sucked on her clit; Daph began to circle Pansy's clit as Blaise pounded his dick up into her. Daph came first gushing all over Blaise's mouth and fingers as she cried out in pleasure, her body shaking. She pinched Pansy's clit causing her to cum too, her pussy clenching around Blaise's cock and her head thrown back as she fell over the edge.

The girls crawled off of Blaise before kneeling on either side of his cock, the each licked up each side before Daph took his balls into her mouth and Pansy began to slide her mouth up and down his cock.

"Fuck yes I want to cum all over you," he groaned as Pansy started to take his entire cock into her mouth, as Daph sucked on her balls one at a time before pulling both of them into her mouth.

"Kneel on the ground you sluts," he ordered. The girls scrambled off the bed as he stood before them, he began to stroke his cock swiftly, soon her groaned as he began to cum. His cum began to shoot onto the girls mouths, cheeks, and chests. When he was spent the girls began to lick his cum off of each other. They kissed softly and all three crawled into the bed together and fell asleep finally sedated.


End file.
